Piégée saison 3: ending
by La Chapeliere folle
Summary: Amélia est arrivée par accident dans son film préféré, piégée par un éclair, elle est "la clef' qui fera pencher la balance du bien et du mal et comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle est sous le charme d'un méchant...pas si méchant que ça qui a tendance à la sauvée malgré lui, qui plus est la bataille se rapproche tout comme la prophétie prononcée (suite de piégée saison 2)
1. Chapter 1: escape

Chapitre 1 : Escape

Amélia était désormais chez les Weasley et regardait sa boîte à souvenir en regardant la nouvelle tapisserie qu'elle avait fait pour arranger sa chambre, des flocons de neige tombaient dans un ciel bleus-gris qu'était le plafond. La musique de Bella (RIVER FLOWS IN YOU) de Twilight retentissant pour l'apaiser.

Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait différentes choses en tête : les jours passés avec Malefoy et ses amis, leurs sorties au Ministère, le soutien de Draco, son cadeau, son accident et enfin la mort de Dumbledore.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue , tous les habitants de la maison ne la sachant pas d'humeur à part Fred personne ne venait la voir.

Le 27 juin, tard le soir, on lui apprit que l'Ordre avait été attaqué et que Hedwige la jolie chouette qu'elle avait toujours aimé ainsi que Maugrey avaient été tués lors de celle-ci, sachant la peine que ressentait Harry elle alla directement le voir pour le prendre dans ses bras sans un mot lorsqu'il arriva.

Le lendemain même tout le monde travaillait au terrier pour aider Madame Weasley, elle n'écouta donc que d'une oreille les questions de Mrs Weasley posaient à Harry.

Le 29 arriva le dîner avec l'ordre et après celui-ci ils se rendirent tous dans la chambre de Ron pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils préparaient également le mariage , Fred lui avait dit qu'avec Hagrid tous allaient monter le chapiteau et Hermione était aller modifier la mémoire de ses parents, elle avait confiée à Amélia qu'elle avait très peur pour eux et n'avait trouver que cette initiative, se montrant compréhensive la jeune fille avait approuvée et n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader même si elle ne doutait pas que cela allait être dure pour elle , dès son retour elle l'aida à s'en remettre d'ailleurs.

Le jour d'anniversaire d'Harry ils reçurent des objets que Dumbledore leur avait léguer avec Hermione, Ron et Harry , la jeune fille reçut un médaillon dont elle ne comprît pas l'utilité mais qu'elle était sûre que Dumbledore ne lui avait aps donner pour rien. Et la bonne surprise pour tous fût grâce à George qui découvrit Ginny embrasser Harry dans la cuisine, c'était très très drôle spécialement le visage de Ron qui devenait tout rouge de colère

Le 1° août elle jeta un dernier regard à son bracelet et haussa les épaules avant de se relever, c'était l'heure d'aller au mariage de Bill et de Fleur qui aurait lieu dehors.

Prenant sa belle robe noire qui mettait en avant sa poitrine et sa silhouette, maquillée et bien coiffée avec une petite laine elle se dirigea en ballerine dehors pour aller là où se déroulait la fête.

Quelle fête d'ailleurs ! Tard le soir une boule d'énergie blanche surgit dans le chapiteau où elle se trouvait, elle avait des reflets bleus qui l'intrigua.

Tout le monde s'était réuni autour de cette boule de bleue, laissant le plus d'espace possible entre elle et eux.

Ella baragouina d'abord quelque chose d'inaudible puis :

-Le ministre de la magie est mort.

Une image du personnage en question constituée de la fumée bleue apparut et tout le monde retenait désormais son souffle

-Ils arrivent , ils arrivent , ils arrivent

Un murmure, un souffle avant que cette boule ne disparaît et que des Mangemorts débarquent immédiatement en créant un vent de panique.

C'était violent, des morts, de la fuite. Amélia prît sa baguette et la pointa sur un Mangemorts l'empêchant de tuer quelqu'un.

l'arrêta et lui dit de s'en aller, elle courut dehors pour rejoindre les trois autres.

Hermione les fît tous transplaner mais ils manquèrent de se faire renverser par un bus…sa la jeune fille avait l'habitude quand elle était dans son monde, sa lui arrivait dès qu'elle franchissait un passage piéton…Quoique…des fois c'était des voitures ou des camionettes…sa variait.

Elle n'écouta pas la réponse d'Hermione lorsqu'en marchant elle lui dit où ils étaient, elle le savait déjà et cela ne la rassurait pas.

Dans une ruelle Hermione les fît se changer, ils se dirigèrent donc vers un café pour se décider sur la suite

-Où est ce qu'on va aller ensuite ? Au chaudron Baveur ? demanda Ron

-C'est trop dangereux, répondit Hermione en faisant non de la tête, si Voldemort à renversé le ministère alors aucun lieu habituel n'est sûre.

-Elle a raison confirma Amélia

-Tous les invités devront se cacher, poursuivit Hermione en lui faisant un rapide signe de tête.

-Mon sac à dos avec toutes mes affaires je l'ai laissé au terrier dit enfin Harry.

Hermione fît non de la tête, lorsque la porte s'ouvrît et claqua, ce bruit fît peur à tous les quatre qui regardèrent en même temps les deux hommes

-Tu plaisantes ? dit Harry

-J'ai préparé l'essentiel depuis des jours, au cas-où.

Harry sembla soudainement méfiant, Amélia posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour lui inciter le calme

-On parlant de ça tu aurais pût me trouver mieux comme gilet fit remarquer Ron.

Mais Amélia et Harry n'écoutait pas ils dévisageaient les deux venus, en particulier l'homme qui si elle ne se trompait pas sortait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une baguette, elle prépara alors la sienne.

-A terre cria Harry

Quelques secondes plus tard les tables volaient et la jeune fille manqua de faire tomber sa baguette sous l'impact.

-Petrificus totalus cria Amélia en s'occupant du deuxième homme tandis qu'Harry désarmais le premier.

Le sort fût annuler et ils durent si mettre avec Ron et Hermione pour enfin réussir à le neutraliser.

Lorsque la serveuse revient Hermione lui intima de sortir, celle-ci obéit sans protester mais la peur se liser dans ses yeux

-On devrait partir nous aussi dit Amélia.

-Comment nous ont-t-ils repérés ? demanda Ron

-Nous devons transplaner loin d'ici dit Hermione

-Oui mais pour aller où ?

La jeune fille eût l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas parlé et qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Pourquoi pas à l'Ordre ? demanda Amélia

-Bonne idée répondit Harry

-Oui allons-y dit Hermione en les faisant transplaner une nouvelle fois.

Ils furent accueillirent par un fantôme horrible et après plusieurs échanges ils inspectèrent la maison, sombre et assez effrayante, ils trouvèrent'un elfe de maison restait dans la maison des Black qui avait été découvert suite au Hominum revelio : Kreattu


	2. Chapter 2: Découvertes

Chapitre 2 : Découvertes

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry trouva également la lettre de Lily à propos d'un balai-jouet pour lui, Ron aida aussi en découvrant l'identité de R.A.B, qu'Amélia connaissait déjà, en s'attardant dans la chambre de Sirius

Quelques temps après Kreattur leur racontait que Regulus Black souhaitait qu'il détruise le médaillon et qu'il n'y est pas arrivé ainsi que le médaillon fût volé par un certains Mondingus Fletcher. Ils restèrent très peu de temps là-bas, juste le temps d'interroger Fletcher capturé à l'aide des elfes de maisons qu'il connaissait.

Ils apprirent également que Dolores Ombrage avait le médaillon en sa possession car Mondingus montra sa photo dans la Gazette du sorcier et leur dit d'ailleurs que :

_Elle allait me coller une amende mais le médaillon lui a tapé dans l'oeil et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait le prendre, qu'elle me laisserait tranquille pour cette fois, et que je pouvais m'estimer heureux._

Pour ne rien arranger les choses Rogue a été nommée directeur

L'idée de s'infiltrer au ministère pour prendre le médaillon d'Ombrage était très tentant, après trois semaines de surveillance, tous les quatre partirent, se cachant pour, avec du Polynectar, capturé les quatre employés qui pourraient leurs permettre de s'infiltrer dans le ministère

-C'est complétement dément dit Harry en regardant les quatre corps évanouis

-Complétement répondit Hermione

-Mais c'est pour ça que c'est amusant ajouta Amélia pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de boire la fiole.

Hermione les informa sur leurs personnages à jouer : caractère, place, goût…

Une fois prît l'ascenseur et que le médaillon fût en leurs possession presque sans blessures…presque car Ron était désartibulé mais elle ne s'en faisait pas trop ils étaient partit.

En chemin ils apprirent qu'un garçon avait volé à Gregorich ce que Voldemort cherchait, décidant de lui rendre une petite visite ils apprirent d'immenses choses sur les reliques de la mort et très franchement savoir que :

-Ensemble elles font de vous le maître de la mort.

Cela n'arrangeait pas les choses, pire, des frissons parcoururent son corps.

Elle ne vient pas avec les autres le lendemain et partit de son côté pour trouver des informations, sa tête n'étant pour l'instant pas mise à prix elle pouvait encore se promener en liberté, par précaution elle portait une cape sur la tête.

Elle avait de l'argent et décida d'aller acheter des vêtements à tout le monde, parce qu'il le fallait bien et que Ginny et elle était celles qui avaient meilleur goût…heu…cela ne veut pas dire qu'Hermione a mauvais goût bien sûr…non elle s'est améliorée mais…enfin bref.

Mais avant d'acheter des fringues et de se faire enguirlander il fallait qu'elle achète de nouveaux livres parce qu'elle tournait en bourrique à force de lire les même livres, elle allait tous les connaître par cœur.

Désolement quand elle vît que tous les livres de cet été avait été remplacés par de la magie noire. Elle serra les poings et se retient de ne pas frapper dans le mur.

-Ils vont me le payer marmonnait-t-elle.

Que ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'au moment où elle avait prononcé cette phrase Draco Malefoy débarqua l'air surpris, elle serra une nouvelle fois les poings, si elle ne sortait pas immédiatement elle allait explosait et cela n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Elle baissa la tête et au moment où elle frôla Draco elle le sentit se tendre, elle accéléra le pas et claqua la porte pour se précipiter vers le magasin de vêtements en face. Elle vît trois silhouettes noires l'empêchaient de passer

-Bougez ! Je ne vous conseille pas de me mettre en colère ! gronda-t-elle.

Les silhouettes reculèrent d'abord d'un pas surprise puis à l'inverse avancèrent de deux pas vers elle.

Elle sourit : qu'ils approchent

-Laissez-la passer dit la voix de Malefoy derrière elle.

Ce fût à elle de se tendre et de se retourner vers lui, une brise lui souleva sa capuche pour confirmer l'impression qu'avait eût le blond.

Ils se défièrent du regard puis soudainement un sort lui frôla l'épaule et elle sourit dangereusement pour se retourner vers le coupable qui frissonna comme ses amis.

-Je vous avais prévenus !

En quelques secondes une immense lumière dorée entourait le corps de la jeune fille qui pointa sa baguette sous le cou de l'homme qui lui avait lancé ce sort.

-Tu veux vraiment avoir des problèmes Bérassis ? D'après ce que j'ai comprît ce n'est pas dans ton intêret.

Malefoy : 1 , Amélia : O

-Et m'embêter n'est pas dans le tien non plus au risque de finir comme ta tante

Egalité

-Et toi comme ton père.

Amélia se figea et se retourna vers lui :

-Répète.

L'hériter des Malefoy savait qu'il venait de parler de quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas dut à l'expression qu'elle abordait, il doutait qu'elle savait la mort de celui-ci et regretta que cela lui soit annoncer comme ça.

-Plus que maintenant Malefoy je te conseille de partir, je sais me retenir mais j'ai mes limites.

C'était un avertissement et ils le savaient tous les deux

-Laissez-la passer dit Draco une nouvelle fois

Les trois silhouettes disparurent seul lui et elle restaient immobiles. Aucun ne savait quoi faire puis la jeune fille utilisa sa baguette dans son dos et s'autorisa un petit sourire.

-En fait Malefoy j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi

Et elle lui lança un bonbon à la barbe à papa

-C'est le dernier alors profite

Puis elle transplana une première fois à Venise pour s'acheter des masques vénitiens, puis alla chez Tonks quelques minutes plus tard avant de s'en aller en direction des Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3: Un geste qui symbolise tellem

Chapitre 3 : Un geste qui symbolise tellement de chose….

Elle ne sortit pas de la deuxième semaine mais se demanda bien comment Malefoy l'avait reconnût, en tout cas il fallait qu'elle change rapidement de look.

Avec difficulté elle renonça à la couleur de ses yeux : prenant sur elle des lentilles qu'elle avait quand elle était allé à une Japan Expo d'un vert presque surnaturel ainsi qu'une perruque noire descendant en cascade fluidement jusqu'à ses hanches.

Elle prît également une robe noire à manche longue et s'en alla pour acheter les vêtements qu'elle devait, elle espérait sincèrement que Malefoy ne la reconnaitrait pas, des hommes la sifflaient où qu'elle aille, elle se rendit au magasin où elle souhaitait aller.

Elle aimait beaucoup ce magasin car il vendait des vêtements humains en plus de sorcier.

Elle acheta à Harry une chemise à damier rouge et noire, tee-shirt de Quiddich Gryffondor cobalt, une cravate argenté et une veste ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir.

A Ron elle prît deux tee-shirts : un turquoise et un vert-clair ainsi qu'un tee-shirt délavé corail, un pull rouge carmin, une chemise verte anis et un pantalon slim orangé.

Elle termina par Hermione en lui achetant une veste en cuir caramel, des All Stars verte olive un tee-shirt vermillon et un jean déchiré classique.

Etant donner qu'Hermione n'avait plus de chaussure potable ni de quoi se couvrir tout comme Ron et que le Quiddich manque à Harry elle trouvait son choix judicieux.

Elle décida de terminer par elle : un tee-shirt blanc avec une femme soufflant sur une rose un jean délavé slim, des All Stars noirs, un pull noir et une veste de la même couleur.

Elle prît ensuite ses achats qu'elle paya avec sa carte et s'en alla en remerciant la vendeuse.

A l'entrée elle fût accueillit par Malefoy, à croire que cela devenait une habitude, d'ailleurs elle ne fût pas vraiment accueillit par lui mais lui rentra plus dedans, ce qui fît lâcher le sac où se trouvait ses affaires et celle d'Hermione.

Sans un mot Malefoy ramassa les affaires qui étaient tombées pour les remettrent dans le sac. Si proche…elle crût que son cœur aller faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Vous avez beaucoup d'achats.

Elle acquiesça mais ne dit rien, elle prit le temps de le regarder et récupéra le sac qu'il lui tendit.

Draco dévisageait l'inconnue, pour lui, qui se tenait face à lui, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Ce ne fût que lorsque le serpent de sa bague siffla quand cette fille passa à côté de lui qu'il comprît, l'inconnue commençait déjà à partir mais il l'appela par son prénom :

-Amélia

Et elle se figea et se tendit, attendant la suite.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il change l'endroit où il avait été chargé de surveillance, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver en face d'elle aussi souvent. Cela éveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il voulait faire disparaître.

-Oui ?

Sa voix le ramena à la réalité et il hésita à continuer mais se lança :

-Je ne te poursuivrai pas, je veux juste que tu répondre à quelque chose

Elle se retourna et le regarda, il n'y avait pas d'animosité juste de l'impatience

-Est-ce-que l'on gardera ce lien une fois que cela sera terminé ?

Il était resté vague mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait

-T'en as d'autre des questions idiotes de ce type ou c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle cassante

Le garçon prît ça pour un refus mais la jeune fille répondit :

-Evidemment sinon je t'aurais déjà tué la dernière fois.

Le pire c'est qu'Amélia ne mentait pas, si elle n'avait pas libéréee son pouvoir c'était par refus de le blesser, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle tenait à cet imbécile de fouine malgré tout, elle savait que sans lui elle s'ennuiera comme pas possible.

La brunette regarda la réaction du blond face à cet aveu et il semblait…heureux…non moins…soulagé peut-être. Elle sourit et s'en alla, ses achats en main. Elle lâcha le sac et alla dans la chambre des garçons et d'Hermione pour ranger les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés étrangement mieux, comme si l'on lui avait enlevée une douleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille ne se doutait pas qu'elle tenait à ce garçon à ce point et elle doutait que cela soit quelque chose de bien mais….c'était….bon de retrouver un repère qui ne changerai jamais , Draco ne changerais jamais.

Le soir même elle vît une nouvelle fois le visage du blondinet dans ses rêves, le lendemain matin elle était de bonne humeur.

Le 17 décembre Hermione et Harry, revenus au Terrier, parlaient de ce rendre à Godric's Hollow , chose qu'ils firent une semaine après, quelques jours après la capture de Luna.

Le 23 mars il se passa une chose qui n'aurait pas dût se passer : en effet Harry avait transplaner chez les Lovergoods et ils avaient d'ailleurs été capturés par les rafleurs pour être emmener chez les Malefoy et quelle surprise de voir qu'ils furent accueillit par Narcissa qui les laissèrent entrer. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'Amélia la brune put y lire de la tristesse et des regrets, elle remarqua alors que la femme portait toujours son bijou, qui était d'ailleurs bien amoché, il avait dut en essuyer des sorts tiens. Draco ne semblait pas aux anges non plus.

Enfin Bellatrix arriva, chose regrettable, elle fît fuir tous les renifleurs sauf Greyback et déclara finalement qu'elle devait interroger Hermione, cette fois-ci Amélia se fît remarquer en disant :

-Si vous devez interroger quelqu'un ce sera moi, je vous interdis de toucher à mon amie.

La folle ricana :

-Quel tempérament, soit, si tu préfères te sacrifier pour une sang de bourbe on va pouvoir t'arranger cela, emmenez-les autres.

Elle dévisagea pendant quelques instants Draco puis son regard se retrouva sur Narcissa.

Elle soupira et se laissa emmener.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille se débattait pour ne pas crier et pleurer, elle ne donnera jamais telle satisfaction

-Tu ferais mieux de parler si tu veux que j'arrête

-Si votre maître n'y a pas réussi aucune chance que vous y arriviez ! marmonna Amélia en ricanant.

-Sale petite peste…tu as de la chance que le lord te veuilles en vie

-Je sais j'ai toujours été chanceuse déclara-t-elle en retenant une grimace suite au sortilège Doloris.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard elle vît Harry et Hermione débarquer dans le salon alors que la folle terminait enfin sa torture.

Hé bien sûr sur le point d'appeler Voldemort il fallut que Ron débarque, provoquant une bataille.

-Stop ! dit soudainement Bellatrix qui avait plaquée sa baguette contre le cou d'Amélia qui regardait Harry et Ron contre Draco et Narcissa. Celui-ci fût donc stopper

-Draco ! Prends-leur leurs baguettes.

Celui-ci avança doucement tandis que les garçons posaient en effet leurs baguettes au sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lestrange dit à Draco d'appeler le seigneur des Ténèbres mais le blond hésitait il regardait Bellatrix suivit d'Amélia ainsi que ses deux parents pour terminer par Harry. Voilà sur quoi reposait son monde.

Lucius Malefoy retira soudainement sa manche et d'un coup une explosion dorée retentit pour envoyer valser Lucius et sa tante.

-Ok maintenant je suis de mauvaise humeur déclara la brunette dont les yeux avait pris une couleur électrique

En même temps un lustre se dévissa grâce à Dobby et tomba ce qui fît aller tout le monde à terre pour se protéger des débris, elle se dirigea pour rejoindre Harry qui était aller vers Draco et qu'il avait désarmé.

Le blond se recula et Harry en fît de même mais pas Amélia qui regardait la terreur sur le visage de Malefoy.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui , sachant que personne ne leur prêtait attention, elle sourit, elle aurait aimait pouvoir faire plus voir au mieux le prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne pouvait rien se permettre, alors comme si elle était face à un animal perdu , elle lui présenta sa main , pendant un instant le blond demeura interdit et la fixa esquissant un mouvement en surveillant tout de même les personnes aux alentours et lui prît sa main pour se relever , elle la serra légèrement et rejoignit les quatre autres en lui adressant un au revoir silencieux.


	4. Chapter 4: …et qui peux provoquer la pir

Chapitre 4 :…et qui peux provoquer la pire des trahisons

Ce qu'elle ignorait était qu'Hermione ainsi que Narcissa avait remarqué leur petit manège et étonnamment elles n'en furent ni surprises ni mécontentes, elles étaient juste un peu jalouses.

-Toi, moi et Ginny ce soir dans ta chambre déclara Hermione à la vue d'Amélia

Celle-ci acquiesça mais une fois dans sa chambre elle ressentit en effet toutes les blessures qu'elle avait connût lors de sa séance de torture.

Hermione alla chercher Ginny constatant qu'Amélia ne bougerait pas et vira les garçons en prétextant une soirée pyjama entre fille prévue depuis quelque temps.

Les garçons obéirent à contrecœur mais le firent.

-Je vais être brève, tu sors avec Draco Malefoy

-Non ! protesta Amélia

-Ce n'est pas une question, sinon pourquoi aurais-je vue ce que j'ai vue.

-C'était juste un remboursement de dettes répliqua la brune avant de se taire se rendant compte de sa bourde

-Avoir des dettes avec Malefoy peut être dangereux surtout maintenant déclara Ginny qui venait d'arriver

-J'ai confiance en lui protesta la jeune fille

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas en dire plus marmonna Ginny

Amélia hocha la tête :

-C'est quelque chose entre lui et moi avoua-t-elle en leur adressant un regard d'excuse.

-On comprend,

-Et vous alors où en êtes-vous ?

Les deux filles rougirent sans aucun mot

-Tant mieux déclara-t-elle en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et dit :

-Punaise je suis crevée.

-En fait tu portes toujours son bracelet remarqua Hermione en regardant son poignet

-Tu n'en as pas parlez aux garçons encore ?

-Bien sûr que non. T'imagine leurs réactions

-Ha ils m'en feraient un arrêt cardiaque déclara-t-elle en riant.

-Et cela date depuis quand le fait que vous touchiez ? Questionna Ginny

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de date, je ne l'ai fait que deux fois : la première c'est après qu'Harry lui est lancé un Sectumpsera, la seconde c'est après à l'infirmerie répondit-t-elle après avoir réfléchit.

Elles se regardèrent et la dévisagèrent tandis qu'Amélia avalait un bonbon

-Et vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et foudroyas Ginny du regard :

-C'est quoi cette idée encore ? Je NE sors PAS avec Malefoy.

-Pas encore corrigea Ginny tandis qu'Hermione acquiesça.

Elle marmonna un « traître » avant de mettre son oreiller sur son visage, elle était crevée et cet interrogatoire ne semblait pas vouloir finir.

Elle mît en marche son téléphone et y brancha ses écouteurs pour les faire taire. « inconditionally » lui envahissant le cerveau

Dans la demeure des Malefoy l'interrogatoire en question était pire, sa mère piaillait des :

-Si le seigneur des Ténèbres le découvrait

Draco souhaitait qu'elle se taise, bien sûr qu'il aimer sa mère mais il avait des limites et celles-ci était presque franchies.

-Et imagine la réaction de ton père.

L'idée que celui-ci fasse un infarctus en apprenant ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, pour seule réponse un sifflement retentit dans la pièce, un sifflement signifiant danger, il regarda le serpent à son doigt qui le fixait

-Ce sera tout pour le moment mère ! dit-t-il en se levant de son lit au moment même où son père et le Lord surgissait dans sa chambre.

Le serpent à son doigt, siffla , pour les mettre en garde.

-J'aime beaucoup cette chose décréta le Lord en regardant la bague.

Le ton sur lequel il l'avait prononcé prouvait l'inverse et Draco s'en doutait. Lorsque le Lord approcha son doigt de la bague, le serpent sortit les crocs prêt à réagir. Draco essaya de le calmer mais le Lord approchant de plus en plus son doigt le faisait trop réagir, il devait sentir toute l'énergie noire de cet homme. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres toucha le serpent dans le but de le détruire, l'anneau le fixa avec des yeux devenus ambrés, immédiatement le Maître recula, il avait reconnût une magie qui aurait dut tomber dans l'oubli, prête à refaire surface pour le faire tomber.

-Draco pourrais-je savoir qui t'as offert ceci ?

Le blond ne sût que dire…il ne voulait pas que sa mère souffre de ce cadeau.

-Une amie marmonna-t-il.

-Ne serait-ce pas Amélia Bérassis ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Narcissa approche souffla-t-ill.

Sa voix promettait de douloureuses souffrances à sa mère, il ferma les yeux tandis que celle-ci baragouiner:

-Maître je…

-Tais-toi, ton fils doit savoir ce qui se passe lorsqu'on nous ait infidèles, et il l'apprendra à travers toi. Doloris.

Au même moment une lumière dorée projeta l'image d'un cygne qui releva la tête, ses yeux ambrés brillants, celui-ci projeta le maître quelques mètres plus loin, ses ailes formant un bouclier devant la mère de Draco qui regarda à la fois paniquée et hébétée le maître qui grimaçait.

-Hum…voyez-vous ça, très intéressant dit-t-il en se relevant sans difficulté.

Malefoy ne saurait dire le sentiment qui l'envahit en voyant cela, il venait de comprendre que la brune ne laisserait personne ne s'en prendre à lui ou à sa mère et il la remercia mais en même temps il lui en voulait car c'était belle et bien sa faute si le maître voulait lancer un Doloris à sa mère….quoiqu'il n'as pas dut trop avoir besoin de motivation.

-Draco si nous sommes venus te voir c'est pour t'informer que nous voudrions que toi et cette fille vous retrouviez à un endroit où nous pourrions la capturer.

Tendre un piège à Bérassis ? Quelle idée saugrenue !

-Si je puis me permettre : Pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre un faux pas

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que ses amis soient présent avec elle expliqua son père

Il acquiesça.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

-Parfait, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi dit le maître

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte suivit de Luxius, avant de refermer la porte celui-ci dit néanmoins :

-Je souhaiterai également que tu retires cette bague, tu n'en as pas besoin déclara-t-il.

Ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant prouvait bien le contraire mais il le ferait, seulement il mettrait plutôt le collier en forme de corbeau.

Sa mère était restée muette , toujours surprise bien qu'elle ne le montre pas.

-Disons que ce que j'ai vue passera pour cette fois, qu'elle prennes cela pour un remboursement de dettes déclara-t-elle avant de partir.

L'Héritier acquiesça et prît une plume et un parchemin pour donner rendez-vous à la jeune fille comme l'on le lui avait demandé :

_Bérassis,_

_J'ai à te parler et ceci est très important, j'aurais besoin que tu me rejoignes dans un lieu neutre, Pourquoi pas au Chaudron Baveur ? _

_Je t'attends là-bas le plus vite possible, ne traînes pas_

_DM_

_Ps : Le collier que tu as offert à ma mère est très efficace._

Il monta ensuite à la volière et prît son hibou grand-duc pour emmener ce papier à Amélia Bérassis.

Celui-ci en un hululement décolla.


	5. Chapter 5: un dernier adieu

Chapitre 5 : Un dernier adieu…

Amélia reçut la lettre de Draco et la relît, au post scriptum elle comprît de suite que quelque chose s'était mal passé puis déposa son papier dans sa boîte à souvenir et se prépara. Il était 14h.

Elle prît sa toute nouvelle tenue, se maquilla légèrement, se recoiffa et une fois satisfaite du résultat regarda l'heure : 14h30.

-Où est ce que tu vas ? dit Ginny, suivit des garçons

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Malefoy déclara-t-elle

-Quoi ? Il est hors de question que tu le rejoignes ! s'écria Harry

-C'est Malefoy bon dieu ajouta Ron

Seules les filles restaient silencieuses

-Bon que ce soit clair j'y vais et aucun de vous ne m'y empêchera et j'insiste sur le fait qu'il est hors de question que vous m'y accompagniez ou que vous me suiviez !

-Mais…protestèrent Harry et Ron.

-Il ne m'a encore rien fait et cela ne vas pas changer alors vous avez intêret à vous y faire contra Amélia en ayant marre qu'on considèrent son ami comme un tueur.

Elle s'en alla directement et atterrit devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, elle entra, mettant sa capuche sur sa tête et remarqua directement un attroupement de filles, elle soupira et se dirigea vers celui-ci.

-Je m'appelle Séléna et toi tu es ? demanda la voix d'une fille qui avait pris sa chaise.

Elle, ou plutôt la louve qui lui servait de patronus à savoir, grogna et répondit à la place du blond :

-Déjà pris alors dégage !

Le groupe de filles tourna la tête vers elle tandis que Draco souriait amusé et la blonde assise sur sa chaise la dévisagea :

-Tiens donc et tu comptes me faire bouger toi, de cette chaise ?

-Tout à fait, alors si tu ne tiens pas à avoir ton visage de bimbo démolit tu ferais mieux de te barrer et de suite l'informa-t-elle en laissant ressortir un peu de sa magie pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

La blonde avala sa salive mais ne bougea pas.

-Bon j'ai comprît on va faire simple et rapide pour que sa serve d'exemple dit Amélia en faisant craquer ses doigts, pressée de savoir ce que Draco avait d'important à lui dire pour prendre autant de risques.

La blonde ne bougea toujours pas : à sa guise.

La brune la prit par le bras et en trois coups elle se retrouva contre le mur, le son d'un crâne fendu se fit entendre, elle saignait

-Bon est-ce-qu'il y a encore des adaptes du crâne cassé où je peux m'assoir à ma table pour parler en paix ? demanda-t-elle

Les filles reculèrent et retournèrent à leurs tables.

-Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda Draco avec un peu de bleu dans ses yeux

Oui et alors ?

-Non sur les nerfs plutôt.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais cela ne fît pas perdre au garçon son sourire moqueur.

-Bon alors de quoi est-ce-que tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle en tapant deux doigts sur la table à un rythme régulier signe de son impatience

-Tu veux commander quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il en évitant sa question.

-Heu…un chocolat chaud répondit-t-elle en s'interrogeant sur son hésitation

-Parfait.

-Draco dis-moi ce qui se passe ! dit-t-elle en s'avançant le plus possible que lui permettait la table de lui.

Il descendit son regard au sol.

-Tu le découvriras bien vite mais sache que je n'ai pas eût le choix.

Et en un claquement de doigt des dizaines de Mangemorts rappliquèrent pour l'entourer.

-Ok , je suppose que vous voudriez que je vous suive ?

Malefoy acquiesça

-Mais ça ne va pas être possible déclara-t-elle en prenant sa baguette.

-Contre une dizaines de personnes, tu es sérieuse ? Ria faussement Malefoy

-Observe plutôt dit-t-elle.

Elle avait découvert le sort qui allait suivre car elle s'ennuyer :

Elle lança sa baguette à la façon des majorettes, celle-ci tourna jusqu'à arriver à sa tête en rond, créant une sorte de scanner lorsqu'elle entourait chaque membres de son corps.

Une lumière enflammée l'entoura et ses vêtements changèrent.

Une robe de sorcière orange avec des manches lui arrivant, assez largement au niveau de l'avant-bras apparut.

Des spirales dorées dans le dos de la robe apparaissaient des hanches jusqu'aux cuisses.

Elle écarquilla les bras en commençant à chantonner une musique et de sa baguette qui avait roulé devant ses agresseurs apparut un immense phénix ses ailes déployés, de trois mètres de haut qui regardait sa maîtresse attendant un ordre.

-Montre-leurs ce que c'est que d'être effrayant

Le phénix poussa un cri strident et des ondes orange apparurent sous les pieds des Mangemorts qui hurlaient de terreur et s'en allèrent vers la sortie sans demander leurs restes. Amélia récupéra la baguette où s'échappait encore le phénix

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle caressa la tête de celui-ci qui rentra dans la baguette comprenant que son rôle était terminé.

En même temps que celui-ci s'en était aller sa tenue était redevenue normale, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche de jean et se rassit sur sa chaise pour finir son chocolat chaud sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco.

-Bon alors maintenant que j'en ai terminé avec eux, tu voulais me dire quelque chose il me semble ?

-Je…

Malefoy était dépassé par ce qu'il venait de se produire, il n'y croyait pas ses yeux et la jeune fille sembla s'en amusée

-Je…vais devoir arrêter de me comporter gentiment avec toi et de faire des trucs biens, le maître me prend pour un infidèle et risque de torturer plus que ma mère. Quand je te reverrai la prochaine fois je vais devoir t'arrêter et je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer les yeux.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la nouvelle et porta une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres, puis elle acquiesça comme si elle était d'accord avec une de ses pensées dont il ne connaissait pas l'essence, elle se leva et fît quelque chose de totalement inattendue venant de cette fille timide n'ayant pas la langue dans sa poche et l'embrassa au coin de la lèvre avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-C'est ma façon de te dire adieu

Et elle transplana à l'entrée le laissant en proie à un choc incroyable où des dizaines de sentiments différents se battaient pour sortir en même temps.


	6. Chapter 6:vraiment?

Chapitre 6 :…vraiment ?

La jeune fille avait atterrit à la chaumière au coquillage endroit où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient également réfugiés lors de l'attaque, bien que Ginny n'était pas vraiment réfugiée ici elle venait simplement voir Harry quand cela la tentait.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue elle passa à l'endroit où Harry avait enterré Dobby tué par Bellatrix., arrivée dans la demeure elle vît Harry en train de parler à Ollivander et Grispec, elle eût une légère grimace mais elle savait également qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, de plus il le lui avait déjà donné la baguette de Draco et celle de Bellatrix. Grispec et lui préparait déjà le plan pour s'introduire à Gringotts, néanmoins cela aura un prix : celle de l'épée de Gryffondor car en effet ceux-ci avaient découvert que la Coupe des Poufsouffles se trouvaient dans le coffre des Lestranges et ils devaient donc s'y infiltrer pour la détruire.

Ils prirent des Tintamars, dont la jeune fille avait de suite deviner l'utilité au nom et s'en allèrent à l'entrée , Grispec les fît simplement passer, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre des Lestranges ce traître les laissa en proie au gobelin armé et au dragon dès qu'ils eûrent récupérés la Coupe, il leur prît même l'épée et se tira : lâche !

Hermione eût soudainement la bonne idée de libéré le dragon, la jeune fille l'adorait et se promît de vouer un culte à l'intelligence de celle-ci si cela leur permettait de l'échapper. Elle lança un nouveau sort de Stupéfixion sur plusieurs gobelins avant de monter avec les autres sur le dos du dragon sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Aussitôt qu'il a conscience de sa liberté il se cambre et écarte les ailes avant de s'élever dans les airs, crache des flammes pour se libéré et sort, après quelques crashs et quelques démolissements de façades, la jeune fille avait envie de crier de peur d'abord puis de plaisir ensuite, c'était génial de s'élever ainsi à dos de dragon, elle sentait son cœur battre à sang kilomètres heures et l'adrénaline du moment lui montait au cerveau. Elle avait envie de saluer tout ceux en bas, de crier, de faire ressentir au monde entier ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis alors que ses cheveux volaient au vent.

Le chemin de Traverse lui paraîssait minuscule et magnifique en bas. Cette traversée magique dura ce qui lui semblaient des heures et des heures avant que le dragon ne survole un lac, une mère, elle ne savait pas et qu'ils sautèrent de ses épines dorsales pour se retrouvaient trempés de la tête au pied.

Après avoir nagée jusqu'au bord, encore trempée de la tête au pied, elle se souvint que c'était le dernier acte. Là où Harry allait avoir sa vision, là où ils allaient se rendre à Poudlard pour détruire tous les Horcruxes, notamment la coupe.

Quand Harry l'annonça cela ne fît évidemment pas l'unanimité mais bon...néanmoins ils ne pouvaient pas retourner là-bas la bouche en cœur, ils se rendirent donc à la tête de Sanglier puis ensuite une fois un plan bancale en tête ils allèrent à Poudlard.

La différence d'ambiance lui glaça le sang, il faisait froid, sombre, Poudlard n'était plus que l'ombre de la meilleure école d'Angleterre, ils l'avaient conduite à leur perte mais il n'était pas encore temps d'avoir des remords, cette époque était finit il fallait se préparer parce que lorsque Voldemort serait au courant de leur retour à Poudlard la bataille commencerait. Elle protesta lorsque les Serpentards fûrent renfermer dans les cachots, et Severus fut renvoyer.

Quelques heures plus tard Amélia alla avec Harry chercher le dernier Horcruxes dans la Salle sur Demande avant qu'une fois dans la Salle elle se rappelle et le signala d'ailleurs à Harry qu'elle l'avait détruit. Néanmoins elle s'en était souvenue trop tard et Draco ainsi que ses deux amis étaient là.

Elle avala sa salive : l'avertissement du blond toujours dans sa tête, il la regardait et ferma les yeux quelques minutes :

-Tiens tiens, qu'est ce qui t'ammène ici Potter, toi et ton amie Bérassis.

Leurs baguettes pointaient sur eux, ils le sentirent mal.

-Je te retourne la question riposta Harry

-Tu as une chose qui est à moi, déclara-t-il, je veux la récupérer.

Amélia restait toujours silencieuse, et glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean tandis que Goyle changeait sa baguette de position pour la pointer sur elle, elle jura mais sortit tout de même sa baguette.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec celle que tu as ? demanda Amélia sarcastique

-Elle est à ma mère , elle est puissante mais c'est….différent, c'est comme si…l'on ne s'accordait pas, répondit-t-il en la fixant, tu vois ce que je veux dire

-Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? demanda Harry, à Bellatrix

Le silence se fît

-Tu savais que c'était moi ,ajouta Harry, …tu n'as rien dit.

Blaise fixait Draco qui glissa un coup d'œil à Amélia

-Vas-y Draco te dégonfles pas, tue-les murmura Goyle, néanmoins l'écho se fît dans la salle tandis que le blond hésitait

-Expelliarmus dit Hermione

Drago se tira suivit ensuite des deux toutous tandis que Ron et Amélia partaient à leurs recherche, Ron clamant haut et fort une chose qui avait sans aucun doute ravie Hermione :

-C'est ma copine bande d'abrutis.

-Ron attends ! cria Amélia derrière lui

Il les trouva enfin : Malefoy se tourna face à eux et regarda Amélia en pointant sa baguette sur elle tandis que Ron était maîtrisé par Zabini et Goyle

-Vous ne vous enfuirez pas comme ça ! dit Amélia

-Seuls les lâches s'enfuient et pour illustrer cela Ron jeta un sort à leurs pieds pour qu'ils restent collés au sol.

-Vous pensez que vous avez gagné ? Ricana Goyle

-Sa m'en as tout l'air en effet répondit Ron tandis qu'Amélia et Draco se regardait en chien de faïence

-Vous n'en plus n'en sortirez pas vivant alors dit-t-il

Amélia le sentit mal et recula :

-Feudeymon déclara-t-il

Et soudainement le Dragon apparut, eux, s'en allèrent en courant en criant à leurs deux amis restaient derrières :

-Sauvez-vous Sauvez-vous !

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant eux :

-Goyle à foutut le feu à la salle dirent en parfaite synchronisation.

Et pour illustrer cela le dragon surgit cinq secondes plus tard derrière eux, elle pria pour que Draco n'ait rien.

Amélia s'était séparé tout comme Harry des deux autres et courrait pour ne pas se faire toucher, elle grimpa sur le tas et vît que Draco avait eût la même idée, Harry ,Ron et Hermione flottaient sur un balai, Harry lui en lança un.

Elle hésita, elle ne savait pas volé mais Draco si, néanmoins elle n'était pas sûre de lui faire confiance.

Enfin chacun devait s'aider pour sortir d'ici vivant.

-Draco !


	7. Chapter 7: Ou est-ce plutôt le commence

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui ce sera le seul chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, bien sûr il y en aura un second qui arrivera derrière et vite ;)

Ps: il y a également des chansons qui m'ont aidée pour travailler dessus:

Imagine Dragons-Imagine et Time of Dying d'un autre groupe. Vous choisirez laquelle vous préférez.

_Elle hésita, elle ne savait pas volé mais Draco si, néanmoins elle n'était pas sûre de lui faire confiance._

_Enfin chacun devait s'aider pour sortir d'ici vivant._

_-Draco !_

Chapitre 7 :...Ou est-ce plutôt le commencement d'…

Celui-ci leva la tête vers elle et elle lui montra le balai, il sembla comprendre et acquiesça.

Elle le chevaucha et le balai s'envola tout seul, la secouant dans tous les sens mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Elle le prît en main et se dirigea vers Draco à qui elle proposa de monter.

-Harry occupe-toi de Blaise ! s'écria-t-elle.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se dirigea vers le concerné.

Amélia laissa Draco prendre les commandes de l'appareil et s'accrocha à son torse pour ne pas tomber.

Elle sentit la main du blond se poser sur ses mains avant de se diriger vers le haut pour regarder le feudeymon , fou de rage tuer Goyle.

-Il faut qu'on sorte ! Dirige le balai vers la porte.

Malefoy acquiesça et avec les autres ils s'échappèrent juste à temps avant que la créature ne se rend compte de ce qui se passait et ne parte à leur poursuite, indemne ou presque. En effet Amélia étant la dernière à sortir, le Feudeymon l'avait touchée à la cheville provoquant son effondrement dans les bras de Draco.

-Les Feudeymons sont des créatures très puissantes, leur magie peux même détruire un Horcruxes, je doute que même toi tu puisses guérir dit Hermione

-Il est hors de question il faut que je me batte quand ils seront là répondit Amélia en essayant de se redresser

-Calme-toi, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses annonça Harry

La colère contre elle-même et le Feudeymon lui fit serrer les poings

-Tu ne comprends pas ! , répondit-t-elle en se forçant à se lever une nouvelle fois alors que Draco la retenait, il le faut parce que….Il faut que je meurs, la fin avait été dît à voix basse mais elle savait qu'au moins Malefoy l'avait entendu, d'ailleurs celui-ci resserra sa prise à un point telle qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait des traces dans quelques jours.

Et apparemment ce n'était pas le seul

-Vous pouvez nous laissez, il faut que je lui parle demanda-t-elle à ses amis en regardant Malefoy.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent

-Draco… commença-t-elle en le regardant

-Il en est hors de question.

Elle sourit tristement et caressa la joue du blond du revers de sa main avant de dire :

_-_Il le faut et tu le sait.

Pendant un instant elle lût la douleur et la tristesse dans son regard

-Et avant que cela n'arrives je veux que tu me fasses une promesse

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il

-Je ne veux pas que tu te battes ni que tu utilises de sortilèges interdits, promets-le moi.

L'Héritier passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit :

-Promit mais cela va dans les deux sens promets-moi quelque chose

-Bien sûr quoi ? demanda-t-elle

-Je veux pouvoir te revoir après la guerre.

-Promis mentit-t-elle.

Elle eût droit à un microseconde de sourire ce qui était déjà beaucoup et il l'aida à se remettre debout.

-Sa ira ta jambe ?

-Je suppose dit-t-elle en grimaçant une fois le pied posé au sol.

-Je pourrais tenter quelque chose, Rogue l'as fait sur moi lors du Sectumpsera

-C'est vraiment gentil mais… Hermione a raison, les Feudeymons sont incroyablement puissants je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Je vais essayez dit-t-il en passant sa baguette sur sa cheville en disant trois fois : Vulnera Sanentur

La moitié de la marque disparut ainsi que la douleur mais l'autre moitié resta.

-Merci dit-t-elle en trottinant jusqu'aux dortoirs des Poufsouffles pour retrouver ses camarades paniqués, elle esseya de les calmer mais ce fut peine perdue :

-Je veux qu'on soit fiers de notre maison alors soyez braves et forts et soutenez-vous quoiqu'il arrive, ce sont nos qualités. On ne va pas laisser les Gryffons nous voler la vedette plaisanta-t-elle

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent avec un sourire discret.

A minuit l'attaque commença, et les défenses de Poudlard se brisèrent car Lord Voldemort savait qu'Harry était là, les explosifs résonnèrent et le bruit du pont qui s'écroula retentit.

Le soir même il y eût un ultimatum : Que Harry ou elle se livre. L'ordre s'était répercuté dans tous le château et la jeune fille prît les choses en main et alla devant l'école en renversant quelques personnes qui marchait, elle s'excusa et débarqua. Le Lord semblait très satisfait de ce choix si elle ne se trompait pas à ce qui ressemblait à son sourire, sur les rotules, elle reprît sa respiration et demanda avec un micro-sourire :

-Vous m'avez demandé ?

-En effet dit-t-il avec sa voix effrayante.

-Hé bien je suis là déclara-t-elle les bras croisés avec sa baguette dans sa main droite.

-Plus pour longtemps j'en ai peur

-J'y comptes bien déclara-t-elle en souriant complétement

-Je remercie en tout cas vos camarades pour avoir choisi de vous sacrifiée dit-t-il en se servant de sa baguette pour amplifier le son de sa voix dans le château

-Ce n'est pas eux qui l'ont choisi c'est moi.

-Peu importe, je voudrais savoir, vais-je enfin tuer Harry Potter lors de cette Bataille

-Non , parce qu'Harry lui n'as pas oublié ,dit-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur, vous n'avez pas de cœur donc vous avez oublié, ce n'est pas étonnant votre mère est morte, votre père l'as abandonné quand vous êtiez enfants, vos camarades de classe posaient sur vous le regard que l'on pose sur un monstre ou sur un animal de foire.

Et pour terminer vous avez achevé votre âme pour créer des Horcruxes mais vous avez oubliez quelque chose.

-Et qu'est ce que cela est ? demanda-t-il l'air très intéressé par ce quelque chose

-C'est que dans chaque bataille entre l'élu du bien et l'élu du mal il y a toujours eût quelqu'un qui a conduit à ce qui arrive maintenant.

Que ce soit entre Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore

Que ce soit entre James Potter ou Severus Rogue

Ou encore enfin entre Harry James Potter et Draco Malefoy.

Il y a toujours eût une personne qui comptais pour vous deux et qui a fait pencher la balance, pour Grindelwald et Albus Arianna , pour James et Severus c'était Lily qui s'est sacrifiée pour son fils et pour que le bien gagne, quant à Harry et Draco c'est moi.

Tous ce sont sacrifiés pour contrecarrer vos plans et je suis désolée de vous annoncer que je ne vais pas me gêner pour continuer sur cette lignée dit-t-elle

L'homme ne sembla pas des plus heureux mais répondit d'une voix doucereuse :

-Quelle prétention, dans ce cas pourquoi est-tu là à attendre ta mort ?

-Parce qu'il le faut répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Et que se passerait-t-il si je ne te tuais pas

-Je vous tuerais sans le moindre remord décréta-t-elle.

L'homme sembla réfléchir et sans même prévenir jeta :

-Avakada Kavera.

La seule chose qu'elle vît avant de mourir fût la lumière verte du sort.

Du dehors le corps de la jeune fille au contact du sort avait laisser échapper une petite boule orange en forme de flamme , lorsque le corps d'Amélia tomba par terre, comme un signal, la boule de feu laissa place à un immense phénix qui poussa un cri strident se répendant dans tout le château, le sol de pierre était parcourut d'ondes magiques orangés qui brûlait de part en part Nagini, qui siffla en direction du phénix, celui-ci lui répondit et quelques secondes plus tard Nagini se retrouvait carbonisé et disparaissait en poussière.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, le phénix se posa une nouvelle fois au sol, et touchait du bec le corps de sa maîtresse, moue, inarticulé et inanimé. Il se frotta contre elle, semblant vouloir encore la réveillé et constatant que rien ne le ferait , il laissa échapper des larmes qui tombèrent discrètement sur le visage d'Amélia.


	8. Chapter 8: une nouvelle histoirre

Chapitre 8 :...une nouvelle histoire

La jeune fille rêvait, du moins elle le pensait, des dizaines de silhouettes blanches s'étaient trouvées devant elle, après qu'elle ait parcourut une sorte de tunnel où l'attendait une lumière rependant de la chaleur et des connaissances en elle, et qu'elle se soit retrouvée une fois après cela dans une île certes jolie mais paumée.

-Amélia Bérassis ? demanda la silhouette

Amélia acquiesça

-Nous pourrions vous emmenez avec nous mais nous pourrions aussi vous laissez retrouver vos amis en bas dit-t-elle en montrant une image de la bataille qui commençait déjà.

-Mais ? demanda la jeune fille se doutant qu'il y en avait un.

-Il vous faudrait renoncer à votre pouvoir de renaissance, et choisir de le donnez à quelqu'un ou à plusieurs personnes mais au maximum dix.

-Cela m'irait très bien déclara-t-elle avec un sourire

-Avez-vous déjà choisit ?

-Oui, j'aimerai en donner un bout à Remus, Tonks, Draco, Fred , Harry, Neville, Mrs et , Narcissa et si possible moi déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion

-Ainsi en sera-t-il fait alors.

De l'extérieur l'on voyait le phénix se disloquer en petite boules enflammées oranges pour entrer dans le corps de chacun des « élus » qui regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une fois la boule enflammée entre en leurs corps une faible lumière les illumina de la même couleur qui inondait jadis le corps de la jeune fille.

Soudainement alors que la bataille faisait rage, un gémissement attira l'attention de tous et ils virent le dos d'Amélia se courbait tandis qu'elle essayait de se remettre debout, elle se releva et en prenant gracieusement la baguette à côté d'elle, d'une voix éraillée demanda :

-Bon, qui veux me combattre, on va s'amuser.

Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune fille était encerclée de Détraqueurs

-Expecto Patronus dit-t-elle.

De sa baguette une louve apparut et montra les dents et sans qu'elle en demande plus un phénix apparut à côté du loup, étrangement aucun des Détraqueurs n'osaient plus avancer et la lumière que dispersait le phénix les fît même disparaitre aussi nombreux soient-t-ils.

Elle remercia alors les deux créatures et s'en alla pour trouver Bellatrix qui avait tuée, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait Tonks, elle vît alors le groupe se faire attaquer par les autre Détraqueurs mais grâce au frère de Dumbledore ceux-ci s'étaient enfuis quelques minutes plus tard, elle remarqua également Molly qui allait rejoindre Bellatrix pour l'affronter mais Amélia la retint et s'en chargea :

-J'ai quelque chose à régler avec elle.

Le combat fût dur mais Amélia était en pleine forme et n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire comprendre. C'était finit la fille timide, elle avait trouvée du courage au cours de cette dernière année, elle avait changée, c'était obligé et elle allait également le prouver à cette folle dingue.

Et enfin quelques heures plus tard, Harry alors déclarer mort : les camps étaient séparés et s'étaient retrouvés en face, Voldemort au milieu.

-L'heure est venue de vous prononcez , venez-vous joindre à nous !

Grand silence, Amélia eût un sourire amusé, il allait être déçut

-…ou mourrait

Amélia se retient de dire que cela lui irait très bien.

-Draco, dit la voix de Lucius, Draco

Amélia proche de lui, le regarda et il regarda vers elle un microseconde indécis

-Draco, ajouta sa mère, viens !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire et cela elle le savait, il regardait de partout et elle l'aurait même crût sur le point de pleurer.

Elle le vît se déplacer et la jeune fille voulut d'ailleurs le retenir mais Ernie l'en empêcha

Il venait vers le Lord qui déclara :

-Ha…Draco…viens là.

Il le prît dans ses bras et Amélia retient une mine de dégoût.

-Draco…

En le voyant rejoindre les autres elle ne pût empêcher son prénom de sortir de sa bouche :

-Draco.

Elle le vît se figer quelques minutes avant d'avancer une nouvelle fois pour rejoindre ses parents.

Puis Neville avança, Amélia le suivit et avança également, ils s'étaient bien moquer de Neville mais l'avait écouté lorsqu'il avait dit :

-J'aimerais dire quelque chose

-Hé bien Neville je suis sûre que nous serons captivé en écoutant ce que tu vas dire

Amélia ricana : il n'imaginait même pas à quel point.

-Sa change rien qu'Harry soit mort , des gens meurent tous les jours, des amis, de la famille, oui…on a perdu Harry c'est vrai, mais il est toujours là, dans nos cœurs , tous…il ne sont pas morts en vain mais vous oui ! s'écria-t-il.

Amélia sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tandis que Voldemort ricanner

-…Parce que vous vous trompez, le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous , pour nous tous , ce n'est pas finit !

-Neville ne fait pas ça ! cria Amélia en le retenant tandis qu'Harry se relever.

L'élu lança un sort à Voldemort et déclencha les rires nerveux de l'assistance, avant que Voldemort ne lance des sorts pour riposter et que les Mangemorts commençaient à s'envolaient , Amélia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville et lui murmura :

-Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, je n'en doutes pas

-Merci mais je n'en ait pas finit.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry avait finalement vaincue Voldemort et avait détruit la baguette de Sureau. Amélia s'en alla constatant que Malefoy avait fuit avec sa famille

2 ans plus tard avait lieu les procès des Mangemorts, c'est à cet évènement précis que la jeune fille vît l'ancien Serpentard et elle devait avouait qu'il n'avait pas changé et qu'elle était très déçue : le jury semblait le voir comme son père, comme un assassin et il avait un avocat lamentable!

La jeune fille ayant fait six ans d'étude dans cette catégorie fit signe au trio de se taire et se releva :

-Excusez-moi monsieur le juge mais j'aimerais ajouter quelques petites choses en faveur de Monsieur Malefoy si la défense a fini son argumentation

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux grand écarquillés c'était bien la première fois qu'un héros de guerre prenait la défense d'un ancien Mangemorts.

Elle fît un long discours en citant tout ce qu'avait fait Malefoy pour l'aider elle ainsi que les autres, puis commença ensuite à citer les preuves pas d'utilisation de sort interdits ni de meurtres volontaires, chantage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, reniement à leur faire du mal.

Sa devait bien être la meilleure de ses défenses, fallait croire qu'avec de la motivation on pouvait tout faire.

Quelques heures plus tard le débat enfin terminé leur décision fût choisie :

-Pour l'atteinte à l'article 1025 de la loi sorcière : meurtre volontaires de dizaines de personnes qu'avez-vous décidé ?

-Nous déclarons l'accusé Draco Malefoy non coupable votre honneur

-Pour l'atteinte à l'article 245 des lois sorcières : utilisation volontaire de magie noire que décidez-vous ?

-Non coupable votre honneur

-Et pour l'atteinte à l'article 54578 de la loi sorcière : utilisation de sortilèges interdits que déclarez-vous ?

-Non coupable votre honneur

-Très bien dans ce cas Monsieur Malefoy est innocenté mais sera surveillé quelques jours par des membres du ministère au grand maximum pour une semaine. Affaire suivante !

Sa mère sembla ravie et lui fît un rapide mouvement de tête pour remercier Amélia, elle le lui rendit et s'en alla en parlant avec le trio qui vient la voir :

-T'étais motivée ? dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle lui fît un clin d'œil mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à transplaner quelqu'un la rattrapa par le bras, elle se retourna pour faire face à Draco.

-Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il

-Tu devrais savoir que je n'en fait qu'à ma tête, mais comme tu le vois j'ai tenu mes promesses déclara-t-elle en se dégageant de son emprise et en le défiant du regard.

-Moi aussi répondit-t-il en la regardant.

-Alors quel est le problème ? demanda la brune.

-Il n'y en a pas, je voulais savoir si tu veux qu'on aille se prendre un verre ? répondit-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de te parler ? Questionna-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux

-Tu portes toujours mon bracelet fit –t-il remarquer

-Et toi ma bague riposta-t-elle

-Ne change pas de sujet alors ? Insista-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas mais je choisis l'endroit dit-t-elle en haussant les épaules


	9. Chapter 9: Rien ne change au final

Ha oui et dernier avertissement , ce dernier chapitre est aussi sur une autre chanson ^^ :

This is me de Demi Lovato

hé oui autant faire en sorte que l'histoire se termine en beauté.

Chapitre 9 : Rien ne change au final

**Dix-sept ans plus tard sur la gare Kings Cross :**

Un homme aux cheveux platine et une femme brune serraient leur fils dans leur bras : il avait les yeux bleus de sa mère et les cheveux blond pâle avec quelques mèches foncées bien cachée de son père.

-Et si je vais à Gryffondor ? demanda le garçon à son père

-Draco qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit à Scorpius sur Gryffondor ? demanda la jeune fille ses yeux bleus-gris s'approchant d'un bleu clair les mains sur les hanches

-Rien du tout fit innocemment le blond

Amélia soupira et s'assit devant son fils :

-Ne crois pas ce que t'as dit ton père mon ange tu sais Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient à Gryffondor et ce sont des personnes adorables quoique peux en penser ton père qui a quelques différents avec eux.

Scorpius acquiesça

-Allez viens nous allons leurs dire bonjour, leurs enfants ne doivent pas encore être partit.

-Ça m'étonnerait que tu aurais défendu Serpentard comme ça ! Se moqua Draco.

Elle lui tira la langue moqueuse et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque Blaise surgit pour dire :

-Eh bien je vois que c'est toujours aussi explosif entre ta femme et toi Dray'

-Surtout depuis que je me suis mariée plaisanta-t-il moqueur en passant un bras autour de la taille de la brune.

-Ha vraiment ? demanda-t-elle

Elle prit une mine boudeuse et vît au loin le trio qu'elle alla rejoindre pour sauter d'abord au cou d'Hermione et de Ginny puis à celui de Ron et d'Harry auquel elle resta quelques minutes, ce qui énerva légèrement Draco qui détestait ce côté de la jeune fille.

Il se dirigea vers eux avec Blaise et son fils.

-Je savais bien qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour se moqua Ginny tandis qu'Amélia riait aux éclats.

Draco récupéra sa femme du cou d'Harry avec un petit regard d'avertissement faisant sourire la jeune fille et les deux autres jeunes femmes. Pour le rassurer Amélia se cala contre son Prince et le força à baisser la tête pour l'embrasser doucement avec un petit sourire puis elle se baissa pour murmurer à Scorpius dire bonjour au quatior :

-Je vois que James est déjà rentré dans le train.

-Oui il est impossible d'ailleurs il est un peu trop comme Fred et Georges soupira Ginny

-Alors il est adorable, rit-t-elle, Albus et Rose vont y aller en même temps que Scorpius n'est-ce-pas ? D'ailleurs Rose te ressemble Hermione

-Espérons qu'elle ne devienne pas une Miss-je-sais tout.

La brunette flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari qui grimaça et qui fît des excuses à mi-voix.

-Merci répondit Hermione souriante

-Scorpius tu ne voudrais pas aller faire leurs connaissances ? Encouragea sa mère

Le blond acquiesça et elle les vît monter dans le train ensemble, dans le même compartiment. Elle vît le regard neutre mais légèrement surpris de Draco lorsqu'il s'installa avec Albus et Rose.

-Draco…Draco…soupira Amélia lasse

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais comprends que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa avant de serrer sa main et dit :

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu t'y habitueras, maintenant c'est finit nous ne sommes plus des adolescents ni en guerre alors toi aussi va faire leur connaissance dit-t-elle en le poussant vers ses amis.

Il jeta un regard de reproches à sa femme et dit

-Je ne suis pas un enfant comme Scorpius

-Des fois la ressemblance est frappante pourtant répondit-t-elle en faisant rire Blaise et ses amis.

Il prît un air hébété qui déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire tandis que le train s'en allait et qu'ils firent tous un adieu à leurs enfants. Amélia souria tandis que son mari passait une nouvelle fois son bras autour de sa taille et qu'il la plaqua contre son torse.

-Je t'aime murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Draco qui s'apaisa légèrement en la fixant de son regard bleuté et qui l'embrassa comme pour lui répondre.

**Voilà , voilà, the end, j'espère que vous avez tous autant aimé que moi suivre les aventures de notre petite Amélia dont je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ces aventures et que je suis un peu de triste de terminé mais bon elle a le droit d'avoir Happy End.**

**Avec un remerciement qui m'ont tous suivie**

**L'auteur(qui vous adore et qui vous tire son chapeau de chapelière pour sa révérence)**


End file.
